


Certainty.

by Twinklylights



Series: unequivocal [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Post Prison, They just both have a lot of feelings, They’re in love and I’m crying, happy endings only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklylights/pseuds/Twinklylights
Summary: Post prison life is supposed to be eternal bliss. They aren't supposed to be arguing like this.Ian and Mickey both know they're in this for the long run. In anger, they both lose sight of the goal but life always has a way of reminding them, that this is forever.





	Certainty.

 

 

Certainty

_“Fuck you. I can’t believe you would think that!”_

_“Oh my god you’re being irrational!”_

_“Can you hear yourself right now? Grow the fuck up!”_

Ian and Mickey had been arguing for about an hour now. Neither could remember what started it but both hadn’t been this angry in a long time. They had planned on post prison life to be smooth sailing. Planned on staying in the Gallagher home until they could get back on their feet and afford a place to call their own. Planned on the freedom they would have outside of an 8x10 cell. They had not planned on arguing in the Gallagher kitchen over something so miniscule. They both were red in the face from yelling and neither could see the end of this argument. Needing something to distract his fingers from curling into a fist, Mickey walks over to the dining table hoping to find a pack of smokes. The pack he picks up is empty, which just makes him angrier, he throws it back on the table. Him and Ian are both still yelling and Ian’s pacing in front of the fridge trying to figure out why Mick can’t see that he’s wrong. Mick’s still at the table trying to understand when Ian got so dense. Mickey takes a breath, closing his eyes, trying to center himself throughout the chaos that’s overtaken the room. He hears some rustling and what sounds like a mumbled “Fuck you” and before he knows it, he opens his eyes and sees Ian walking out the door. He can’t bring himself to chase after Ian, so he stands with his feet planted and runs a hand through his hair, breathing out a heavy sigh.

 

* * *

 

Ian’s been walking for about 10 minutes now. He doesn’t know where he’s headed but he knows he can’t be around Mickey right now. One would think that after spending two years in a cell with each other they would know how to handle their disagreements without things blowing out of proportion, but its times like this where they realize they’re still two Southside boys with a lot of feelings who aren’t always used to seeing the easy way out. As Ian is walking, he can’t help but notice just how much the neighborhood has changed. There’re buildings that he doesn’t recognize and people he’s never seen. Young kids playing in the streets without a care in the world. He sees an old couple crossing the street and smiles to himself as they help each other keep balance. He feels some of his anger fade as he keeps walking further and further from the Gallagher home, but he doesn’t feel like going back just yet. With no destination in mind he keeps walking. He passes by a new restaurant that he doesn’t recognize, jotting down the name in his phone, for when he’s not mad at Mickey anymore. He walks a few more blocks before a certain store catches his eye.

 

* * *

 

Back at the Gallagher house, Mickey finds himself sitting at the dining table, looking expectantly at the door. Its been a long time since Ian’s been able to walk out when they’re having an argument, and Mickey’s not sure he likes to be reminded that that is an option now. He’s picked up his phone about 20 times, each time opening to Ian’s contact and attempting to type a message but deciding against it, trying to give Ian some space. His head jerks upright when he hears someone coming down the stairs. He and Ian had been home alone for once, so he immediately goes into defense mode as the footsteps keep approaching. He’s surprised to see Lip walking into the kitchen. He was supposed to be out at the bike shop today. He doesn’t remember hearing anyone come in, but he also knows him, and Ian were shouting pretty loud.

  
“When the fuck did you get here?” he asks. Lip rolls his eyes at the greeting, going towards the fridge and taking out two beers. He hands one to Mickey who mumbles a “thank you”, before sitting down across from him.

“Somewhere between “you’re delusional” and “I wish you weren’t so stupid”. Lip replies, referencing their argument. Mickey sighs, taking a sip of the beer, embarrassed that they’d both let it get this far. They sit in silence for a while, sipping the beers as Mickey wonders when they both became so cordial with each other. Lip is the one to break the silence.

“Ya know, I’m surprised you’ve stuck around this long. I know, you two have been through some shit, hell, Ian put _you_ through some shit” Lip says.

Mick’s taken aback. Its still a weird feeling when other people acknowledge that Ian has put him through some shit, but the idea of him not sticking around is absurd. He chuckles.

“I’m not surprised man. I knew a long time ago it would always be us. Even if I didn’t want to admit it.” He takes a sip of his beer. “I was always certain, he’s it for me man.” By habit he presses the home button of his phone, checking to see if the redhead had come to his senses. He sighs when all he is greeted with is the time and the picture, he snuck of Ian a few weeks back. He rolls his eyes but smiles at the memory of the morning he took the picture. Lip is sitting silently trying to understand how they’ve gotten here. He’s here, in the Gallagher home, with Mickey Milkovich who lives here after spending the last two years in prison with his little brother. When Ian first told Lip, he was fucking the guy who stole from the Kash & Grab, Lip laughed and thought it was a one-time thing. He never would have thought it would go this far. But he see’s how much they love each other, beyond all the bullshit life throws at them. He’s happy Ian has found someone that wants to stick around, he wants that for himself.

“When you guys were away, he’d write me about some dude named Aden. Said he thought he was your long-lost love or some shit, what was up with that?”  Lip asks. Him and Mickey rarely talk more than a few words to each other and its even more rare that they’re talking without Ian around, lip figures now is the best time to find out the truth. Mickey takes another sip of his beer smiling. Lip eyes him skeptically.

“Aden was my weed guy. Good dick too, but the high was much more memorable.”

Lips laughing now. All Ian’s frantic phone calls and scribbled letters about Mickey’s past in Mexico are put into a whole new light now. They sit in silence a little longer before Lip’s phone rings and he runs out saying something about an emergency down at the bike shop. Mickey reaches out for the pack of cigarettes in front of him, before remembering that its empty.  He curses to himself before getting up, leaving the kitchen and heading up to their shared bedroom.

* * *

 

Ian opens the door to the shop, stepping inside. He’s greeted by one of the workers and gives her a small smile before walking around. He eyes a mugs and other trinkets before he finds what he’s looking for. They’ve got about 50 different versions of it but the one he picks up just screams _Mickey_. He picks up two before heading over to the check out. The worker begins scanning the items and Ian can’t help but notice her name tag. _Joanna_ it reads. He smiles remembering the guard with the same name. She was the only one who didn’t give him and Mick shit for being together. Ian had accidentally kissed Mickey’s cheek out of habit without looking to see if anyone was around. Luckily, it had only been Joanna who saw, she smiled, winked and never mentioned it. That was until one night during cell checks she dropped off a pack of condoms before leaving without a word. Her silent support made them both feel a little more at ease. Ian thanks the worker and starts to head out. Before he can get to the door, he stops in his tracks. He turns around heading back into the aisles. Joanna notices and gives him a look of confusion. He heads over the back wall and picks up two packs of cigarettes before heading back over to Joanna.

“Forget something?” she asks while scanning the two boxes. He smiles.

“For my boyfriend, he still hasn’t kicked the habit”.

“My husband hasn’t either, 35 years together and he can’t go without at least 2 packs a day.” Ian smiles, grabbing the bag from her. 35 years together. he could see him and Mickey being that couple. Helping each cross the road, bickering in the supermarket over cheerios or frosted flakes, arguing over who’s turn it is to do the dishes. He knows that the earlier argument obviously won’t be their last, but he vows to make sure they both never lose sight of the goal. Being happy. Together. He bids Joanna a goodbye wave and smile before heading out the door, toward home. Toward Mickey.

* * *

 

He enters the house and is surprised its still empty. All the lights are off and for once its quiet. He heads towards the stairs with his two bags in tow. He approaches his and Mickey’s shared bedroom and stops at the doorframe to admire the view. Mickey’s sprawled across the mattress, face down, fast asleep. He’s snoring slightly which he’ll never admit but Ian finds it adorable. When they were away it was rare for Mickey to get a restful sleep without waking repeatedly. Now he sleeps when he wants and is woken up with kisses instead of cell alarms. Ian steps into the room, avoiding the laundry left on the floor, towards the bed. He comes up to his side of bed, setting the bags down on the night table before laying down. He looks at Mickey and smiles at the peace evident across his face. Its far from what he looked like earlier. Ian contemplates between waking Mickey to show him what he bought and letting him get some sleep. He survives about 5 minutes of letting Mick sleep before he decides against it. He shuffles a little bit closer to Mickey. His fingers find themselves under Mickey’s shirt gently tracing patterns across the smooth skin of his back. Mickey stirs slightly but stays asleep. Ian’s fingers continue their movement and he breathes a sigh of contentment as he appreciates the softness of Mick’s skin. He’s determined to let Mickey sleep but after a while he can’t resist pressing a soft kiss to Mickey’s lips. One kiss turns to two, turns to three and Mickey is soon blinking awake. He smiles into another kiss and brings a hand up to Ian’s Cheek.

The look in Ian’s eyes is a stark contrast to how he looked earlier. Mickey breathes a sigh of relief. _He came back_.  The silence in the room is comfortable as they continue to breathe each other in. There’s an apology on both of their lips but both don’t dare speak and ruin the moment. A few minutes pass and Ian’s voice fills the small space between them.

“I saw someone named Joanna today.” It comes out in a whisper and they both smile at the mention of the name.

“Oh yeah, where’d you go?”

“Took a walk, I picked you up something.” He rolls over and reaches to grab the bag off the night table. He sits up putting his back against the headboard and handing the bag to Mickey. Mickey follows his lead and sits up beside him. He eyes the bag skeptically; he doesn’t recognize the logo printed across the plastic. He reaches inside pulling out the items. Once he realizes what they are he laughs. It’s the kind of laugh that reaches his eyes and Ian feels as if his heart is about to combust.

“I know you said you wanted one, couldn’t help myself”

Mickey sets the items down on the table next to him, he finds himself sitting upright, straddled across Ian, who places both hands on his hips, keeping him balanced. Mickey leans down pressing a kiss to Ian’s lips. The kiss seems to put back all the broken pieces from the argument but there’s words there that still need to be spoken.

“I love you. I’m sorry about earlier it was stupid.”

“I love you too, we both were wrong. It’s okay.”

“I’m so thankful for you.”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

They find themselves kissing again. There’s a lot of raw emotion still there and the physical contact is the only way they know how to express themselves. When words fail, they’ve always had their bodies to help deliver the message.

* * *

 

The suns gone down, and they’ve settled under the blankets. Ian’s sprawled out across Mickey’s chest. Mickey’s got his fingers gently massaging Ian’s scalp. Things are good. They’re okay. They both remember a time where they’d be fighting for space in the bunk of their cell but now it seems as they can’t get enough of each other. Always needing to have some part of themselves touch. Reminding them that they were there. Together.

“Do you remember that night, in the joint, you asked me “why you?”’ Mickey wonders out loud. That had been one of their worst nights. They both had said things they didn’t mean, stuff they couldn’t take back. Ian nods, remembering even though he doesn’t want to.

“I said I didn’t know, but Ian, its always been you. Its always gonna be you. Its me and you. Nobody else.”

Ian snuggles in closer, hearing those words fall from Mickey’s lips gives him an indescribable feeling.

“I love you so much Mick. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me.” He says it quietly as if he doesn’t want anyone else to hear. Mickey smiles, kissing the crown of his head. They stay in that position for a while longer before Ian remembers what else he bought. He leans up and away from Mickey, who whines at the absence of warmth. He reaches into the bag pull out the two packs of cigarettes, handing them both to Mickey.

“I always got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So i totally wasnt planning on a sequel to uncertainty but @Baker2012 suggested and i couldnt resist ;) You dont have to read uncertainity to really get it but feel free to :))
> 
> Kudos and comments always welcomed , thank you for your time :)))) 
> 
> [Follow me on twitter for tweets about Mick!!!](https://twitter.com/twinklylightss)


End file.
